Sake Situation
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Another KagomeSango fanfic from me, with a couple of InuyashaKagome moments! What happens when Kagome gets upset with Inuyasha and goes to sake for the answer? Certainly something the group doesn't expect. R&R for the details!


Me: Ooh, another KagomeSango fanfic from me. ^_^; This one is more intense (yuri-ish) than the previous one I did I believe. While "Scars" was more sweet and friendly, this one delves deeper than that. This one is more "touchy" if you know what I mean. I don't think it's extremely perverted or anything though really, so it should be okay. Just read at your own digression. I think this time they may be OOC though, even for the purposes of this fic.  
  
Oh, also, thanks to Katzztar for being my one and only (but I hope not  
last) reviewer for "Scars"! ^_^ It really made my day; I was surprised  
someone reviewed at all! I agree with you on what you said now that I  
think about it. I wish there were more Kagome/Sango fanfics (friendship  
or pairing, doesn't matter to me as long as it's good and they're in  
character).  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for my other fanfiction, but I  
remembered this time! I don't own "Inuyasha," but if I did... ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sake Situation  
  
It was late in the morning as Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara sat around outside. They were planning on heading back to Kaede's so that Kagome could return home for a while. Inuyasha and Kagome had had yet another fight the night before, and Kagome decided she would go home after a night's rest. Kagome was inside packing her belongings, while the others waited outside for her.  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha shouted impatiently.  
  
"We wouldn't be waiting for her if it wasn't for you, you know," Shippo said sorely.  
  
"Shut up!" he snapped back.  
  
"You can go on ahead if you like you know," Miroku replied. "The rest of us will catch up with you."  
  
"I don't want to," Inuyasha murmured under his breath.  
  
"Why not?" Miroku raised an eybrow at him.  
  
"Because I don't want to, that's why!" he yelled defensively at him.  
  
"If you say so," Miroku responded, but felt he knew why Inuyasha really didn't want to go by himself.  
  
"Kagome-chan has been taking a while though," Sango said to the others. "Maybe I should check on her," she added as she got up.  
  
"Right," Miroku nodded, before turning his attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango made her way to the shelter they had stayed in the previous evening, and knocked next to the entrance. "Kagome-chan, are you ready to go?" Sango asked through the opening. No response. "Kagome-chan?" She stepped through the doorway to find Kagome sitting in the corner, facing away from her. "Kagome-chan?" Sango quickened her pace towards the girl. "Kagome-chan, are you okay?" she asked, kneeling beside her. The response she got was a few quiet sobs from Kagome. "Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" She placed a hand on one of her shoulders.  
  
"Sango-chan..." Kagome sniffed as she turned to show her tear-stained face. "I'm tired of fighting with Inuyasha. I always feel hurt after we fight, or whenever he goes after Kikyo. I don't want to deal with it anymore, so I'm going to give up on him," she told Sango, as she leant against the wall.  
  
"What?" Sango said in shock, lifting her hand off Kagome.  
  
"Love can't conquer all if there's love going on on both sides, so I quit," Kagome moped, staring downwards.  
  
"But Kagome-chan..."  
  
"I hate him!" she said bitterly. Sango's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you can't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do! In fact, I hate all men!" she burst out saying. Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing; and from Kagome of all people.  
  
"Come on, you're overreact- "  
  
"So I've decided something," Kagome interrupted Sango.  
  
"Uh... what's that?" Sango asked apprehensively. Kagome shifted silently to face Sango, her eyes gazing steadily at her.  
  
"I'm switching to women."  
  
"WHAT!?" Sango fell over backwards when Kagome told her the news. "Y- you can't be serious!" she stammered as she sat staring at her.  
  
"I am," Kagome said plainly. "And guess what? I want it to be with you," she stated, crawling over to Sango.  
  
"W-what!?" Sango was now completely overwhelmed with bewilderment at Kagome, staring at her incredulously. That's when she noticed something spill as Kagome advanced towards her. "K-Kagome-chan, is that sake?" Sango spluttered as she recognized the container.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it would help me deal with my Inuyasha problems, so I brought it along from home," she responded as she positioned herself over Sango. "I guess I won't be needing it now though."  
  
"K-Kagome-chan, stop! You're drunk, that's why you don't realize what you're doing or saying!" Sango panicked as Kagome rested her head on her chest. Kagome simply ignored her and began rubbing her face against Sango's body, while Sango blushed at her sudden action. She tried to inch away from her, but Kagome retaliated by wrapping her arms around Sango's neck, pulling her closer towards herself. "Kagome-chan, you're drunk!" Sango pleaded with her friend.  
  
"Don't be silly," Kagome breathed against Sango's neck, causing her to shiver slightly. "Besides..." she glanced up at Sango. "Even if I am drunk, I'm happy being here with you," she said with a seductive look.  
  
"B-but Kagome-ch - ," Sango stopped in shock when she found that Kagome was necking her, mouth tasting her body amorously. A jolt ran through Sango's body as she felt Kagome's soft lips and tongue grazing against her skin. Sango's face heated up as she tried to gather her bearings, and pry Kagome off her. "K-Kagome-chan," she strived to protest, though it was hard to concentrate with Kagome sucking on her. Sango's hands, which were propping her up in a sitting position before, were now tugging at Kagome's arms, trying to break the grasp she had around her neck. It proved to be futile, especially as Kagome leaned forward, causing Sango to lose her balance and fall flat on her back. Sango panicked as Kagome was now lying completely on top of her.  
  
Kagome lifted her head up to gaze down at Sango alluringly. "You're really beautiful, you know that?" Kagome cupped her right hand against Sango's face, starting to stroke her cheek with her thumb.  
  
"Uh... r-really?" Sango replied nervously.  
  
"Mm-hmm..." Kagome smiled. She moved her hand up Sango's face, running her fingers through her bangs. Kagome propped her hand under Sango's head, moving her face closer to hers. A steak of red crossed Sango's face as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. She could just feel Kagome's breath against her face, when a wave of light washed over them.  
  
"What the heck is taking you two so - " Inuyasha had ripped apart the the entranceway's covering, allowing the sunshine to freely flow into the room. Sango turned her head to the side to see Inuyasha, looking absolutely dumbstruck. Kagome just glared at him, feeling annoyed. Inuyasha stared at the two girls on the floor, completely shocked at the suggestive scene before him. He spluttered, trying to find something to say. Finally, he decided upon: "WHAT THE HE** IS GOING ON HERE!?"  
  
Hearing Inuyasha's sudden outburst, Miroku told Shippo and Kirara to wait, while he ran up to the doorway where Iuyasha stood. "Inuyasha! What's - " He stopped when he saw Sango and Kagome. "Oh...my..." Miroku appeared slightly shocked at the sight. Actually, he seemed to find the display quite intriguing - but decided to keep that to himself (for now at least).  
  
"Inuyasha, Houshi-sama, it's not what you think!" Sango at last answered the two quickly. "Kagome-chan's - " but before she could finish, Kagome leaned in to close Sango's mouth with her own. Inuyasha and Miroku just gawked at them, their stunned expressions becoming more vivid.  
  
Sango's eyes widened in dismay. Kagome was kissing her, right in front of Miroku and Inuyasha! Sango wasn't sure what to make of this. She could feel Kagome's moist lips move against her own, which she feared to move at all. Kagome deepened the kiss, pressing passionately against Sango. Sango's face reddened at this, and squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing what to do. Clenching her fists, she suddenly remembered Inuyasha and Miroku. Why weren't they helping her!? She peered out of the corner of her eye to see them merely standing there like idiots, just watching what was going on in front of them. It was like their minds had gone blank, leaving their bodies motionless.  
  
'Those stupid morons! Why aren't they helping me out of this mess!?' she mentally fumed. 'Men sometimes...!' Sango was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt something wet graze across her mouth. 'What the - ? Was that Kagome-chan's - ' Her assumption was confirmed when Kagome once again licked Sango's lips using her tongue. Sango turned even more crimson as she felt it the second time. Kagome was looking for a way into Sango's mouth, using the strongest muscle in the human body. 'Ergh... I have to stop this!' Sango thought desperately, doing her best to keep her mouth shut.  
  
She grabbed onto Kagome's arms to try and pry her off, but Kagome had a surprisingly firm hold over her. Alright, if she couldn't do that, she would have to turn themselves over. Sango propped herself up with her arms, preparing herself. She shifted to face the left slightly, then proceeded to push her pelvis upwards, hoping to move Kagome over to the side. Her first try failed as Kagome was slightly heavier than she expected. Another thing she didn't expect was Kagome's moan and the two men's gasps. She nearly fell back over when she heard those noises. Kagome was beginning to break through her lips, so Sango hastily attempted a second time to toss Kagome over, putting more strength into it. This time she succeeded, pushing off with her right arm to flip themselves so that she was the one now on top. With Kagome's own weight now keeping her down, Sango tried once again to get Kagome's arms off her. Kagome tightened her hold in an effort to hang on.  
  
Sango felt so breathless right now, her mouth was giving way. Kagome's tongue pushed its way through, touching the partner it was longing for. Sango flinched at the contact their tongues made, Kagome's beginning to circle around her own. She shot upwards, the sudden movement finally breaking Kagome's grasp on her. Kagome's head hit the ground, knocking her out.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped when she heard the sound Kagome's head made against the floor. She regained her composure as she bent down to check on her friend. Sighing in relief that she seemed perfectly fine, she got back up and whirled around. Inuyasha and Miroku still had the same look on their faces as before. They just stared back at Sango, wondering if they should move. Sango's face was flushed from what she had just been through, and she wanted to leave right now. She began to walk towards the doorway where they were situated, but before she left, she clobbered the both of them.  
  
"OWWW!!" they both cried in pain.  
  
"THAT was for not helping me, you jerks!" she angrily shouted at them, before swiftly leaving the room.  
  
"I guess we deserved that," Miroku said admittedly, rubbing his sores. "I'm surprised she had the energy to beat us after that." Inuyasha growled. "Er - I mean - "  
  
"Humph!" Inuyasha folded his arms. He glanced sideways at Kagome, lying on the floor. "Whatever Kagome wants to do with her love life doesn't matter to me," he scoffed. Miroku blinked at him. He knew Inuyasha well enough to know what he really thought. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Kagome isn't the type of person to so something like that willingly though," Miroku pointed out. "There must have been something which caused her to do that." He looked around the room when he noticed a puddle on the floor. "Hm? What's this?" Miroku went over to the substance and bent down. "This smells like... sake!" Inuyasha turned his head towards him, and sniffed the air, the frown on his face slowly dissipating. "So she was drunk!" Miroku concluded. "But why would Kagome want to drink sake...?" Miroku glanced at Inuyasha who faltered. "Inuyasha, don't worry; she probably won't remember anything when she gets up," Miroku assured the hanyou.  
  
"Is it my fault though?" Inuyasha looked downwards.  
  
"I told you, don't worry," Miroku smiled. "Love always has its little hitches now and then."  
  
"WHAT!?" he snarled at the provoking monk. Miroku dashed out of the room before Inuyasha could attack him, laughing on his way out. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance, his brow furrowed. He looked back at Kagome, completely unaware of what was going on around her. He sat beside her, watching over her sleeping figure.  
  
***  
  
"Oww, my head hurts so much." Kagome had woken up from her slumber, with a huge headache. The group was now on their way to Kaede's, walking along the path. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all wondered if Kagome's pain was due to an overhang, or from hitting her head against the floor.  
  
"What happened Kagome?" Shippo asked from below. "When Sango came out she said you were sleeping."  
  
"I'm not really sure," Kagome admitted. "I can't even remember falling asleep. What did happen?" She faced Inuyasha, who paused, not really sure what to tell her. Her could tell that Sango and Miroku were feeling tense from behind.  
  
"You kind of went and got yourself drunk on sake," he finally told her. Sango and Miroku faltered a bit at that.  
  
"I what!?" Kagome said in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me," he replied. Kagome thought back, trying to gather her thoughts. She remembered...  
  
"Oh, that's right... I drank it because - " she stopped herself, quickly looking up at Inuyasha. He was looking straight ahead, though he was aware of her gaze on him. "I - I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I hate it when we fight, I really do. I'm sorry." She waited for a reply. After a while, he finally answered.  
  
"Me too." He looked round at her. "Sorry," he smiled. Kagome's face lit up, Sango and Miroku sighing a breath of relief. Then a thought came up in Kagome's mind.  
  
"Hey, um... I didn't do anything weird while I was drunk, did I?" She was a slight shade of pink from learning that she was drunk, and had hesitantly asked that question. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango felt worried for a moment, but Miroku was the first to speak up.  
  
"Of course not, Kagome-sama," he answered her in a confident tone. "You were just a bit tipsy when we found you, that's all," he smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed, placing a hand to her chest. "I don't know what I would of done if I had." Sango mentally thanked Miroku for his saving grace. Kagome looked back at Sango, whom she thought seemed awfully quiet since they started walking. "Sango-chan?"  
  
"Eh - yes?" Sango looked up, slightly startled.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome watched her with concern.  
  
"O-of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Sango tried to keep her voice as even as possible. She also tried to hide the blush which dared to creep over her face.  
  
"Well... it's just that you seem a bit quieter than usual. Is everything okay?" Sango nodded her head, not completely trusting of her voice. "Hmm... if you say so..." she mused, when she saw something else which caught her attention. "Say, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Hm?" She made Kagome aware that she was listening.  
  
"How long have you had that red mark on your neck?" The others twisted around when they heard that, looking for what Kagome was talking about. Kirara "meowed" with curiosity. Sango blushed and clapped her hand over the blemish, preventing it from being seen.  
  
"Er... I... just got it last night," she responded. "I think something bit me while I was sleeping."  
  
"Hmmm...? It looked slightly on the large side to be an insect bite though," Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh, well, I don't know if it's even an insect bite," she said nervously.  
  
"Really? I wonder what it could be... Here, let me take a look," Kagome stepped towards Sango. "Maybe I have something in my bag which I can put on it."  
  
"Oh, no, that's okay!" She slightly shifted behind Miroku. "I'm sure it'll go away eventually," she smiled weakly. Kagome had a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh... well... okay!" Kagome beamed. "Come on, then!" She grabbed Sango's arm. "Let's run ahead of Inuyasha and Miroku-sama!" she exclaimed, pulling Sango along.  
  
"A-ah! W-wait a minute, Kagome-chan!" Sango's words fell on deaf ears however, as Kagome continued rushing on ahead, dragging Sango with her. When the girls were out of earshot, Miroku walked up next to Inuyasha.  
  
"So..." Miroku started. "What do you think that red mark was?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: I had a hard time writing the kissing bit @_@. It took me like two  
days to figure that out for some reason. Actually, it was a bit hard to  
write the fic in general. I tried to keep them in character as best I  
could think of. I also didn't like it as much as "Scars," but feel free  
to review and tell me what you think! No flames though, just suggestions  
and what-not! ^_^ 


End file.
